Adorable Nuisance
by cutelittlefluffykins
Summary: Craig adopts an abandoned little girl, but must face the consequences when his apathy gets in the way of things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I kown I didn't finish my other story but I could help myself I had to this hope you guy like it Oh there will be grender bend and kids **

* * *

**•Gender Bend**

**• Fem Butters**

**•Fem Tweek**

**•Fem **Clyde her name will be Clementine****

**• Fem Klye her name will be Kelly**

**Kenny and **Fem Butters's kids****

****Fiona Roseball McCormick****

****Hannah Marie McCormick goes to **girlovesmoosey******

******Craig and Fem Tweek's kids******

******Shae-lyn Pairs Tucker******

******Christa Heaven Tucker******

********Token and Fem ****Clyde's kids************

************Aalisha River black ************

**Lyric Stafford black**

**Stan and fem Kyle's Kid **

**Gary Jr. Marsh **

****Cartman and Wendy's kid****

****Aaron P.J. Cartman ****

****most of thrum are girl but not Stan's kid or ****Cartman's kid they are boy anyway time for the story :3 ********

* * *

Craig parked his grey van and stepped out. He couldn't believe his eyes. A little girl, no older than seven was digging through a trash can by the bus stop. She had curly brown hair, baby blue eyes, and a rosy nose. She wore a fancy pink laced dress and seemed rather confused. Why was she alone? Was she lost?

The second she looked up, a smile widened across her freckled face. Craig stepped back a little but she only moved closer.

"Bapa?" she grinned.

Craig was really puzzled. Who the hell would leave a little girl alone like that?

"Hey kid, what hell are you doing in the trash can? where your parents?" He asked as she ran over and hugged his legs.

"Bapa!" she cried multiple times.

"Hey, I'm taking to you kid! I just- " but Craig was cut off when the little girl looked up and gave him a cute innocent look that met Craig's dark brown eyes. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Bapa," she said. He just sighed out of Frustration. He couldn't just leave her, so he reached his hand out for her to take, but she didn't respond with more than a smile.

"Fine, don't take my hand. I don't care what happens to you," he snorted as he turned around and walked to his car. He took his keys out and began to hear giggling. He turned to see that she had followed him. She lunged toward him and tripped in the process. Craig just sighed, calmly walked back to the little girl, and picked her up from the ground.

"Where does it hurt, kid?" Craig questioned. She didn't respond, which frustrated him. He picked her up and put her in the backseat. He sat in the driver's seat, started the engine, and took off. "Hey, kid what your name?"

She only replied by making a little squeaking sound. Something was obviously wrong with her, as most kids her age could speak.

"Do you not have a name?" Asked Craig. "I'll just call you Christa for now."

"He-he," she replied. He looked at her from the mirror and she had a large grin on her face.

"So you like that name, Christa? Good," he said, rolling down the window and flipping off the driver honking his horn behind him.

It was long until they got home. As he got out of the car, he noticed a bright red car parked in the driveway.

He opened the back door, and Christa was sound asleep with a smile on her face. He lifted her and brought her inside. Normally he wouldn't take home random children, but a storm was coming and he didn't have much of a choice.

"Hey Tweek, I'm home. What's for dinner?" Craig asked as he set Christa on the couch and walked into the kitchen where Tweek and Marjorine were cooking dinner. Kenny sat at a nearby table, eying Marjorine. He hadn't changed a bit. "When the Hell did you get here?"

"Well it nice to see you. Tweek invited us over for dinner. Hannah and Fiona are hanging out with Shae-lyn in her room," said Kenny as Criag nodded and got up to grab a beer. Tweek kissed him on the cheek as he opened the fridge.

"Hi, Craig welcome home! Kenny could you go get the girls and tell them dinner's ready?"

Kenny got up and nod and left the kitchen.

"Marjorine, could you make an extra plate?" Craig asked.

"Okay but why ?" asked Marjorine as she set one more plate on the table.

"I found a girl all alone at the bus stop. I couldn't leave her there and...well, I took her home."

"Aww" Kenny said, walking in with Christa in his arms, who was now awake.

Marjorine giggled as she went to pick the little girl in Kenny arms and took her.

"Craig can be a good man," said Tweek as she placed the dinner on the table.

"Why the hell did you wake her up?" Craig asked, flipping Kenny off.

"I didn't. She was crying so I picked her up. But she kissed me on the cheek and called me 'Kitty'," Kenny said as three little girls entered the room, the youngest one running as the others walked.

"So what's her name?" Tweek grinned.

"Christa Heaven Tucker," Craig said as everyone began to eat.

* * *

**hey everyone I hope you like and Bapa means Papa you see Christa can't talk and you will find out why :3 **


	2. Chapter 2 try to say Hannah!

**I'm back sorry for the short ch anyway here it is and I like to say than you Moosey for the help and I don't own south park :) **

* * *

Rain began to pour outside and Christa quickly hid under the kitchen table and sobbed.

Following her was the youngest girl. She had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore overalls and a deep blue t-shirt. She grabbed Christa's hand in hers and smiled.

"It's only rain," she said. Christa continued to cry, but the six-year-old tried her best to calm her down. "I love the rain. I think it's beautiful. I-I'm Hannah by the way."

"N-no...," was all Christa could choke out.

"When I'm scared, my daddy and mommy sing to me," she grinned. "Do you have a mommy and daddy?"

"M-mm m-mom-mommy?" Christa looked up at Hannah and pointed at her.

Hannah giggled and smiled.

"No, I'm Hannah."

She took Christa and escorted her from under the table.

"L-L-La-Lammy?" Christa asked, finally smiling. She giggled. "Lammy!"

"It close enough." Said Hannah. Christa ran into Kenny's leg, and he picked the two children up.

"Daddy, she's been trying to say my name," she smiled. "But she can't, so she called me Lammy. Isn't that cute, Daddy?"

"Really? How Adorable," Kenny said. Christa looked up at him and began to cry a little. He was kind of tall after all, so he was intimidating.

"B-Bapa" Christa could choke out.

"Bapa?" Kenny asked as he rose a brow.

"I think she's trying to say papa, Daddy" Hannah said.

"Oh I see." Said Kenny, hugging Christa. Unfortunately, she only cried more.

"Kenny for the love of GOD Stop making that girl cry!" Craig groaned.

Christa turned her head and saw Craig, who was holding a lit cigarette.

"Bapa!" she said happily.

"What?" Craig said.

"she wants you," Kenny responded, handing her to him and lighting one himself. She reached out to touch Craig's cigarette but stopped as he moved her hand away.

"No hon, you'll hurt yourself," said Kenny.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Craig questioned.

Christa began to cry once Craig had yelled at her. Kenny took her from his arms and she sobbed into his orange parka.

"Hey, Craig might seem like an ass, but he really cares about you," Kenny said, trying to sooth her crying.

"Humph," Craig sighed, crossing his arms.

As everyone finished dinner, Tweek began to wash the dishes as the others entered the living room. Kenny still held Christa and bounced her up and down until she eventually stopped crying. He set her down and Hannah began to braid her hair.

"Your hair is so long and beautiful!" Hannah said. "Like the ladies in Daddy's magazines."

"L-Lammy...," Christa smiled. Could she even understand what they were saying?

"So are you going to try to find out where she lives?" Marjorine asked. Craig shrugged.

"I want to at least wait for the storm to die out. Besides, anyone who leaves their kid alone like that is better off without them."

* * *

**well that all I got for now sorry for the short chapter but there will be more don't worry :). **


	3. Hey

**Hey I'm will not be marking any story at the moment as you can see I have stuff going on and all but will be make story when school is over so yeah anyway I though I should let you kwon that I'm doing find and all anyway I for got to mention that Fiona has a twin sister and her name is Acacia Jazzalin McCormick and fem pip and fem Gregory **

**Christopher and fem Gregory kids **

**Francine Madame DeLorn **

**Margaret Clarence DeLorn **

**Damien and Fem Pip Kid **

** Adam Michael Thorn**

**Noah Dylan Thorn**

**well that about it so I well see you when school is out bye x3 **


	4. NOTES:NOT A STORY! SORRY!

**I'm sorry I'm no longer doing South Park anymore I'm not really into anymore (or maybe ****It because I kinds suck writing it ) Who ever want to finish it or want's to take over my story is more welcome to just be sure you PM me so I kwon bye my friend.**

**It's been fun ~ I see later! **


End file.
